


How’s that sound?

by Secretblog1212



Category: BnHA, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Cuddles, Gay, M/M, Tickles, Tickling, lee bakugou, ler kirishima, reposted from my tumblr, willing lee bakugou is my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:11:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretblog1212/pseuds/Secretblog1212
Summary: Just a little something something to fill my lee needs this evening. I mildly died but it’s great and I’m all for lee Baku loving it and Kiri being so into being a ler because fight me I’m gay. Endure this I guess? 6. “Stay still!” 22. “Was that a giggle?”





	How’s that sound?

The fact that Kirishima and Bakugou were awake at such an ungodly time of night as 2:34 AM wasn’t as uncommon as one might assume. Giving that it was a weekend they wouldn’t be, as Katsuki phrased it, ‘bitched out’ by their class representative, and had the time to take in the few hours of silence in the mess that was their dorms.

 

The two boys laid in bed, Kirishima on top of Bakugou, head tucked into his neck half asleep while the blond was petting his hair with bright red spread across his cheeks. Never in his life did Katsuki think he would be a participant in this style of actions, so dormant and calm? He was the fire cracker, the crazy, angry, and defensive one dammit! But he couldn’t seem to force the blush from his face, or calm the beating in his chest (which even with basic knowledge of anatomy he knew it would be impossible for The red head on his chest not to feel or hear).

 

Soon enough the erratic pace grew quick enough for Kirishima to poke his head out and see what all the hubbub was about. His words were slurred tiredly when he spoke but understandable enough for Bakugou to blush twice as much. “‘Eh wha’s matter babe? Heart fas’. You ‘kay?”

 

Bakugou nodded quickly, he couldn’t believe he had such little control over himself just because a little cuddling! It’s all Kirishima’s fault anyway, he’s too cute-ador-mushy for his- for Katsuki’s own good!

 

Adding to Bakugou demise Kirishima only peeked up, concerned at the rise in the already questionable heart rate. “Baku? Hey, what’s wrong? Do you need water, or get scared, maybe I should go get-” he came to an abrupt stop when he saw the frantic shakes of his boyfriends head. He tried to soothe his hands up and down Bakugou’s sides, physical touch always seemed to help ground both of them, and Kirishima wasn’t too shy to initiate the motion.

 

The result wasn’t the usual melting the Kirishima got though, instead there was a strangled noise, almost painful?- and Bakugou slamming his head into the reds shoulder.

 

Kirishima pauses, unsure of what just happened and if he should continue, Bakugou wasn’t saying anything and his body had gone tense and still. He could of sworn that it sounded like- “Was that a giggle”

 

He could physically feel the heat rise on Katsukis face. Smiling, He couldn’t help but begin to tease, “Hmm? How come you never told me you were ticklish babe? And now you’re gettin’ all embarrassed, I think I might need to explore our little discovery, that sound okay? I know it does, right?”

 

Not paying any attention to the muffled stutters that refused to escape Bakugou’s mouth, Kirishima’s fingers started back up, silencing any attempt to speak as they fluttered up Bakugou’s small, sensitive waist. Kirishima could feel Bakugou’s muscles twitching under his skin, trying to get away, and his body responding the same only seconds later.

 

“Not happening baby, not ‘scaping me. Imma tickle and tickle you all night long, how’s that sound? Wanna hear you laugh baby.”

 

Kirishima knew he wasn’t being fair, maybe Bakugou didn’t like tickling, but he couldn’t stop himself. He didn’t know what had taken over his but it felt like he wasn’t in control of his hands and mouth anymore, he hadn’t realized he was talking, teasing, taunting, his lover until he heard the words himself. He couldn’t say they were a lie though, he rarely heard Bakugou’s laugh and he really wanted to hear it now, had an uncontrollable need for it. He could feel Bakugou’s head shaking back and forth in the crook of his neck but only smiled lovingly and pressed a kiss onto the blonds forehead and grabbed at one of the hands trying to protect any skin possible. He linked their fingers together, only having one had to torment the hero and leaned down, his head once more on Bakugou’s collar bone, and whispered. “You’re gonna need to stay still for me baby.” He pulled the hand above their heads, onto the pillow and pressed down twice. “Stay still.”

 

And at those words Bakugou broke, as his one hand worked up and down his ribs, into the dip of his hips and across his naval the angry, scary, hardcore teen broke down into soft giggles and the occasional snort.

 

Their play didn’t last long, Bakugou’s laugh started to gain volume and Kirishima didn’t want to wake up the others, this was for him and only him to see. When he looked at his boyfriend only he could see the way his cheeks were dusted pink, the way his nose scrunched, how his left cheek had a dimple in it that only ever showed if he was truly lost in the moment, how his eyes were squinted together. Could feel the way his hand squeezed Kirishima’s own fingers, and the breathy giggles that fell across his face.

 

He realized as Bakugou finished off the residual giggles that he hadn’t once said a word against the action, never asking him to stop or even trying to pull his hand down and smiled.Kirishima knew with full certainty, “I love you Baku.”  



End file.
